Siempre Te Estaré Protegiendo
by cherrydenny1
Summary: One-shot. Universo alterno al de la saga Harry Potter. Es de mi autoría, se prohíbe copia sin permiso. -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- -oOo- Nuevamente la misma escena de siempre, esa que desde hace un año estoy acostumbrado, ser sólo un espectador y nada más. Aunque no sea el único con ese rol, ya que mi mejor amiga, la mujer que amo también tiene ese papel.


Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran autora JK Rowling

Pov Harry

Nuevamente la misma escena de siempre, esa que desde hace un año estoy acostumbrado, ser sólo un espectador y nada más. Aunque no sea el único con ese rol, ya que mi mejor amiga, la mujer que amo también tiene ese papel.

Y se preguntarán cuál es esa escena... Bueno pues espero ser muy claro y me entiendan.

Ron Weasley el chico nuevo desde hace un año y medio en la universidad y mi mejor amigo, el que es popular, alto de un metro noventa, pelirrojo, ojos azules, con pecas en su rostro, despreocupado, el chistoso del salón. Ese es él.

Y a su lado abrazada a él su novia, Lavender Brown. Una de las mujeres más hermosas de la universidad, bueno eso dicen la mayoría de los hombres. A mí parecer ella es normal. Rubia, ojos azules, de curvas pronunciadas, porrista, la chica más popular de la universidad, esa por la cual todos darían lo que fuera por que sea su novia.

Ron va al lado de ella caminando, él tiene su brazo por encima de los hombros de Lavender, y ella cargando sus libros en sus brazos, van planticando tan animadamente, ella riendo de las ocurrencias que estoy seguro que Ron le dice a los oídos.

Hoy es un día lluvioso, desde que amaneció no ha parado de llover. Protegiéndolos de la lluvia se encuentra la mejor amiga de Lavender, y mi mejor amiga, la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi corta vida.

Esa mujer con cabello castaño y enmarañado, de ojos miel tan hermosos y expresivos que te puedes perder en ellos. De estatura media, delgada sin las curvas tan pronunciadas. De sonrisa angelical, inteligente, la mejor de todas las clases, callada qué pasa desapercibida por todos, menos por mi. Ella es mi Hermione o como yo le digo Mione.

Hermione desde que entró en la universidad empezó su amistad con Lavender, no sé cómo es que funciona esa relación, ya que no veo que tengan nada en común, o bueno no mucho solo una cosa.

Esa amistad de Hermione conmigo también se forjó desde que entramos. Cuando nos tocó trabajar juntos para un proyecto de historia, desde ese día hemos sido inseparables. Mi amor por ella empezó a crecer con el tiempo, nunca me he atrevido a confesarlo por que se que ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo. Ella me cuenta todos sus secretos. Lo que siente, quien le gusta, lo que la frustra, lo que la pone feliz, en pocas palabras todo.

Cuando entró Ron yo me encargue de enseñarle la universidad, él es buena persona, fácil de tratar, ocurrente y desde ese día se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Con el paso de los días, fue tratando a Hermione y a Lavender, ya que cuando yo tenía oportunidad pasaba tiempo con ellas.

Un día Ron y Lavender llegaron agarrados de la mano, muy felices anunciando que empezaban un noviazgo y es cuando vi por primera vez ese rostro angelical de Hermione opacarse por una expresión sombría y de tristeza pura. Me percate como veía a Ron con una mirada de descilucion, una mirada que estaba a punto de opacarse por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salirsele.

Para que Hermione saliera de su estupor le toque el hombro.

—Mione, vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos esta hora libre ya que el profesor Snape no vendrá.

—Ah-ah, sí claro, vamos Harry —solo vi como trató de disimular cuando estaba limpiándose la comisura de su ojo derecho.

Rumbo a la biblioteca solo pude ver de desoslayo a Hermione, iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Así estuvo todo el día, yo no aguantaba más verla así, quería que me dijera que le pasa por su cabeza que la tiene tan ida, atrapada en su mundo. Así que cuando la deje en su casa. No aguante y le pregunté.

—Hermione me vas a decir ya de una vez que te tiene así, tan distraída.

—¿Que? ¿Por que, dices eso? No me pasa nada Harry.

—Si claro, Hermione cuando te pregunté desviaste la mirada, y al momento de responder seguías sin verme a los ojos. —estaba tan frustrado, que no me mirará al decirme eso— por favor, dime, siempre me cuentas todo Mione.

Ella me miro y vi como su mirada estaba acuosa, y se lanzó a mis brazos empezando a sollozar. —Harry estoy enamorada de Ron, y ahora él está con Lavender. Pensé que posiblemente podría gustarle, ya que una vez, cuando tú te tuviste que quedar en la universidad para tu práctica de básquetbol. Me acompañó a mi casa se porto de lo más lindo, me invitó a ir por un café no me dejó que pagará, cuando estaba tomando mi café me quedó espuma en los labios y el me ayudo a quitarmelo. Sentí que era un momento especial y pensé muy ciegamente qué tal vez le gustaba.

Se desmoronó más llorando, entre mis brazos, cuando Hermione me contaba eso yo sentía que mi corazón estaba como el de ella en ese momento. Quebrandose en pedazos por que en ese momento ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y yo siendo su pañuelo de lágrimas. Solo podía consolarla, la apegue más a mi, le acariciaba su enmarañado cabello diciendo que todo estaría bien, que yo iba a estar con ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de la única cosa que tenían en común para mí Lavender y Hermione era... su amor por Ron.

Desde ese día Hermione se prometió ante mí ya no fijarse tanto en Ron y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos. Pero ha fallado tantas veces que ya no sé si algún día llegue a lograrlo.

Si algunas veces Ron no puede con algún trabajo de clases y lo menciona frente a Hermione, ella se ofrece a ayudarle, pero ella y yo sabemos que termina por hacerlo ella.

Un día que iba a salir con Lavender nos invito a mí y a Hermione, fuimos a un café en el centro de Londres, estuvimos platicando, Ron y Lavender de vez en cuando se mostraban su amor.

Hermione de vez en cuando se les quedaba viendo, y otras veces desviaba la mirada. Yo solo la veía de reojo. Y me sentía impotente ante la situación, ya que la mujer que amo esta sufriendo por otro hombre y yo sin poder decir que mientras ella ama a Ron yo la amo a ella.

En un momento que Lavender fue al baño, Ron nos preguntó si podíamos prestarle dinero para acompletar lo del él y su novia. En seguida Hermione sacó dinero de su bolso y le prestó. Se despidió de nosotros por que tenía que llevar temprano a Lavender a su casa.

—Chicos me tengo que ir, Lavender tiene que llegar pronto. Hermione gracias luego te pago el dinero.

—Si, está bien Ron no te preocupes.

—Harry nos vemos —se despidió con un choque de manos—. Te veo mañana amigo.

—Hasta mañana, amigo.

—Nos vemos Hermione, eres un amor. Gracias nuevamente.

Hermione se sonrojó y le correspondió el beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

—Hasta mañana Ron —una vez afuera Ron con Lavender salio un suspiro de Hermione, vi que estaba indecisa de si decirme o no, volteó con una expresión de vergüenza en su cara y me dice—, Harry me preguntaba, si...

—No te apures, yo pago. —Le guiñe un ojo, sabía que lo único que traía se lo presto a Ron y eso me desiluciono ya que hace todo y sacrifica todo por él.

Así fue pasando los días, los meses, Ron nunca le pago a Hermione y ella seguía enamorada de él, haciendo cosas por él, se desvivia por él.

Y Ron se aprovechaba de eso, pero a la que amaba es a Lavender. Y yo siempre al pendiente de Hermione aunque ella no sepa, que siempre procuro estar ahí para ella cuando sufra por ese amor que le tiene a Ron.

Si le ayuda con algún trabajo y no puede terminar con el suyo, yo hago el de ella para que lo termine y lo pueda entregar el día que se pidió y siga siendo la mejor. Y se preguntarán que pasa con mi trabajo, bueno pues lo entrego a medias con tal de que Hermione no se preocupe y se estrese por el suyo.

Asi han sucedido muchas cosas hasta llegar al día de hoy en donde, ella va atrás de Ron y de Lavender protegiéndolos con un paraguas, se supone que los cuatro vamos a ir al cine después de las clases. Ellos dos van muy acaramelados, Hermione siguiendolos, y yo siguiéndola a ella, protegiéndola de la lluvia, por que vamos, eso hace un hombre por la mujer que ama ¿no?, siempre tratando de que esté bien, siempre ayudándola, siempre amándola y en mi caso en secreto. Así será por que se que ella no me corresponde, sé que para ella soy su confidente, su mejor amigo.

Cada vez que sucede una escena como está siempre veo a Hermione, con el corazón roto, rompiendoseme más si se puede, jurandole que siempre la amaré y estaré con ella.

Siempre gritándole a Hermione en mi mente:

—¡Mione, aqui estoy a tu lado. Y aunque no te des cuenta siempre te estaré protegiendo. Y amándote!

…oOo…

Queridos lectores espero les agrade este One-shot de mi autoría.

Bueno queridos lectores ya sabes sus votos y comentarios son bien recibidos.

Abrazos y besos tronados...

CHERRY!!!


End file.
